


Story in Which Kili Explores and Fili is Forced to Take a (Fateful) Bite

by Aliada



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: And generally a lot of sweetness, Chocolate-induced and otherwise, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliada/pseuds/Aliada
Summary: “It’s called ‘chicolate’… Or something like that. The important thing is that it fell down from heaven. Can you even imagine that, Fili?”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Story in Which Kili Explores and Fili is Forced to Take a (Fateful) Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatchworkIdeas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/gifts).



> This is a Raffle Prize written for PatchworkIdeas who has been an amazing supporter and friend during the last few months and to whom I cannot be grateful enough *squeeze* Hopefully, you'll enjoy this little piece! 
> 
> Originally, chocolate only appears in bars since 1875. However, for the purposes of this story, I decided to go with assumption that someone discovered a way to make a relatively solid (but quickly melting) substance out of chocolate to sell it as a snack as opposed to a beverage. Another reason is that I wanted Fili and Kili to have a more modern experience, and probably for it not to be *too* sticky :D

"Fili, look what I've found!"  
  
Fili sighed, very likely for the hundredth time this week, and turned to the voice.  
  
Kili just kept discovering things. All week long. Tirelessly and relentlessly. At one point, Fili was seriously tempted to tie his brother up to him. But then he would have to follow every insane idea Kili came up with, and he was more than content with only following half of them.

It wasn’t a usual thing for the crown princes to travel to other lands, and they wouldn’t have been an exception, either, if it wasn’t for Kili’s now widely-known gift with bow which suddenly acquired a decent number of requests. And since Kili would never be allowed to show off his bow on his own, Fili had the duty of accompanying his brother. In truth, this was but one item on Fili’s lengthy list of responsibilities, but as long as Kili was safe and happy he didn’t mind the omission. And Kili, in his daily, and nightly, explorations of every corner of the land, was an embodiment of happiness.

Fili sighed. He’d seen a lot of things for the past few days. Strange rocks which Kili insisted on collecting. Weirdly-colored soil which Kili put in their packs with an alarming intention of bringing it home. At least, as ever, he showed no interest in vegetation. Foods were another matter entirely, though. One time, Fili had simultaneously nearly burned his mouth off and learned a very important lesson. No trying anything Kili offered him until checking it at least twice.

Now, his brother was holding something in a colored wrapping. The color was cheerful and seemingly non-threatening but Fili was experienced enough not to be deceived by appearances.

So he just stared and slowly shook his head ‘no’.  
  
Brown melting, nearly dripping substance, was clutching now at Kili's fingers and painting the corners of his mouth. Fili wanted to make a sound of disgust but couldn't quite bring himself to do it.  
  
Instead, he gave his brother a questioning look, internally preparing to hear something along the lines of, ‘if we don’t try it, we are going to regret it for the rest of our lives’.

Kili said nothing of the sort. 

"Taste it," he said instead, smiling devilishly.  
  
Fili thought he'd rather not, but Kili beat him to it breaking a not quite melted piece and sticking it into his mouth.  
  
Fili glared at Kili and bit down. The good news was that it was sweet (he wouldn’t put It past Kili to stuff him with something bitter or sour).The strange news was that although the substance clearly overstimulated his senses, it wasn’t a bad kind of stimulation. His involuntary closing eyes only confirmed that truth.

It was thick and heavy but at the same time subtle. His tastebuds screamed in pleasure and he chewed on, swallowing and discovering a sudden and urgent need for _more_.

Fili opened his eyes, expecting to see yet another piece handed to him. Or even the entire…whatever it was.

Instead, what he saw was an empty-handed Kili with an innocent smile on his face.

“It’s called ‘chicolate’… Or something like that. The important thing is that it fell down from heaven. Can you even imagine that, Fili?”

Fili couldn’t, but he wasn’t going to argue. Even if this substance didn’t come from heaven, it was still heavenly. No one could convince him otherwise. So he asked the most important of questions.

“Did you eat it all?”

“And what if I did?” Kili teased, quickly returning to his cheeky mood.

“You’re supposed to share with your big brother.”

“And what do you think I was doing just now?”

“One small piece? You call that ‘sharing’? You practically ate the whole thing by yourself!”

Kili’s smile grew wider.

“I thought you didn’t like when I gave you new things to try.”

Fili grumbled at him and moved closer.

“I like this one. Hand it over, or I will have to search you.”

Kili released a quick laugh and backed down from him.

“Not until you agree to try _anything_ I suggest.”

Fili felt his eyes widen.

“Well, only until we’re here of course. I’d not be _that_ cruel.”

“Fine. Now hand it over.”

Kili backed down some more.

“You know what? I’d actually prefer if you _searched_ for it.”

It didn’t matter that the sun practically baked them as they were running in circles trying to tackle each other. It even didn’t matter that by the end of their hassle Kili’s strange but delicious substance was covering their garments instead of being in Fili’s mouth, where it belonged in the first place. All that mattered was Kili’s non-stop giggling, and the fact that Fili had at last managed to secretly snatch a relatively intact bar for himself.


End file.
